


it's warm, isn't it?

by ryukogo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3 Secret Santa, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, i have NEVER written winter troupe that isnt homare. help, not sure how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: The warmth of a family like Mankai...This is a warmth he was glad to know.
Relationships: background Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, background Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	it's warm, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still incredibly upset that i lost my original intention - a drawing of azuma - because my computer finally gave way and corrupted my files right when i'd finished flat coloring, but i hope this makes you happy regardless! merry christmas bast!!

For this year, the Mankai Christmas party was held in the courtyard.

For the most part, it had been the likes of Tasuku and the others who’d done most of the actual setting up of tables and chairs. Azuma was by no means the most athletic of the company, and if he was very honest he didn’t trust himself not to drop his section of the rather long table that Tasuku and Guy were currently setting up at the courtyard’s center, so he’d chosen to help somewhere else instead.

In this case, it was with decorations.

Summer Troupe seemed to be in charge of that, with Yuki and Kazunari heading the entire operation. Tsumugi had gone off to assist with the kitchen squad of Izumi, Tsuzuru, and Omi, while Homare appeared to be working with Masumi and Hisoka to arrange some music - though Kazunari was doing double duty with them as well. Sakuya too was with Kamekichi and Taichi on the decoration team, with Kamekichi stringing up lights where Sakuya couldn’t reach himself. Taichi- 

Azuma hears a crash, and a flurry of swearing.

“FUCK!”

Azuma doesn’t even need to turn around to know that the loud cursing comes from Banri Settsu, but he turns around anyway. Despite himself he hides a chuckle behind fingertips as Juza picks up a fallen pole that had fallen on Banri’s head, Banri himself cursing the pole out as he rubs his head ruefully. He sees Juza lean in in what was no doubt him asking if his leader was alright, and Banri going red and shooing him off with a huff.

Ah, youth.

“Azunee, can you hand the Extrovert that corner of the tarp?”

Oh, that’s right. He was helping with decorations.

Azuma nods at Yuki’s request, picking up said corner and passing it over to Kazunari, who hums and does a little hop to hook the tarp up. A section of the courtyard was going to be covered for the sake of those who wanted to eat outside - just in case snowfall happened.

He looks up. The skies are clear now, but he doubts it will be for too long.

“Hmmm, Yukki, where’s a better place for this?” Kazunari lifts up two wreaths from the box he’s standing in front of. “By the pillars oooorrr on the poles?”

“Pillars, obviously. It’ll throw the balance of the whole thing off if you stick them on the poles.”

“Gotcha!”

It’s a treat to see how cohesive they are despite their dysfunctional group, Summer Troupe. Perhaps it was the vivacity of their youth that made it so interesting to witness - especially with how they contrasted the other troupes like Autumn and Winter.

_ Ah, but then again… their charm laid in that, didn’t it? _

“Azuma-san?”

“Tsumugi,” Azuma greets softly as the leader of the Winter Troupe approaches him. “I take it you’ve all wrapped up in the kitchen?”

Tsumugi nods. “Azami-kun and Kumon-kun should be bringing out the plates right about now. The main spread is inside if you want to peek.”

“I would, but who else is going to help Sakyo-kun supervise this rowdy lot?” As he says so, he hears Tenma yelp as a pole hits  _ him  _ over the head just like what had happened to Banri, with Sakuya abandoning his post to check on his fellow leader. Over by the sidelines, helping Tasuku with the table, Sakyo exhales loudly through his teeth.

Tsumugi laughs. “Fair. It’s getting cold though, isn’t it? Do you want me to get your scarf from your room?”

As if on cue, a chill dances across Azuma’s arms, and he smiles. “That would be much appreciated.”

* * *

Some time later, bundled up in scarves and warm jackets, Azuma watches with the fondest of smiles as Misumi cartwheels around the surprise arrival of Madoka, cheering excitedly at his presence. Azami, to the side, was chatting with Shifuto and Ichiro, while Miki and Iku of the ensembles of spring and summer were with the St. Flora main cast of Muku, Yuki, and Homare. Kumon was sandwiched between Guy and Chikage while excitedly yammering on about the impending snowfall for the night as Omi and Izumi walked around distributing hot chocolate to everyone outside.

“Zzz…”

Azuma chuckles, petting the sleeping Hisoka’s hair gently. Hisoka’s head was nestled on his shoulder, scarf muffling his already soft snores. Before he can even deign to try and wake him up, however, he wakes up of his own accord as Tsumugi approaches them both with mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

“For you,” he hands one to Azuma. “And for you.”

“Marshmallow…” Hisoka mutters, eyeing the marshmallows floating in his cup. “Thanks.”

Azuma looks up at Tsumugi. “Sit with us?”

“Sure.”

Azuma scoots over to the side with Hisoka as Tsumugi takes a seat on the bench with them, sighing with a smile, mittened hands on his lap. He’s the picture of ethereal beauty, Azuma thinks, in his white scarf and dark blue coat - but perhaps the others would say the same of the rest of Winter Troupe, at any rate.

Hisoka’s hair tickles his cheek. He nearly sneezes.

Azuma follows Tsumugi’s fond gaze to the sight of the director and Sakyo caught under a mistletoe… hanging curiously from the branches of Pontaro, the tree in the courtyard. The sight makes him laugh as Banri and Taichi goad ‘the old man’ on.

“It’s warm, isn’t it?” Tsumugi says with a fond sigh.

Azuma hums. “What is?”

“The here and now,” When he looks back at Tsumugi, he sees his eyes sparkle like stars. “This. Being with Mankai like this… celebrating Christmas so warmly with friends and family.”

“... Mmnh,” is Hisoka’s mumble. Azuma’s not certain if he’s just sleeptalking.

Azuma does, however, trace the rim of his mug with a thumb, eyes just taking in, drinking in the sight of Mankai in the courtyard, all enjoying themselves this Christmas eve together. Taking in the sight of Muku, sticking out his tongue to see if he could catch a snowflake, while Sakuya was sharing a pair of earphones with Masumi on another bench, chatting excitedly. The sight of Itaru, still on his phone and not dressed as warmly as the rest, but looking heated up anyway while he played a game with Citron.

“Being like this… feels warm. Safe,” Tsumugi says. “Don’t you agree?”

Azuma’s lips purse thoughtfully.

_ The warmth of a family like Mankai… _

“OI! HYODO! If you’re going to steal my hot chocolate, steal it from my mou-MMMPH?!”

“HAVE YOU NO SHAME, BANRI-SAN?!”

“YEAAAAAH! GO AZAMI, SHUT UP THAT ONE-LENGTH! KNOCK HIS LIGHTS OUT!”

“Kyuchan-!”

Azuma chuckles, and looks up at the night sky, noticing the incoming descending snowflakes with a serene smile. His fingertips feel warm against the mug patterned with camellias.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He lifts the rim to his lips and takes a sip, the steam kissing his cheeks and dusting his cheeks with red.

Ah, truly, a warmth he’s glad to know.


End file.
